Tears in the Rain
by Eira nae
Summary: Chii likes to watch the rain. It reminds Chii of stars falling at her. Stars are pretty. Chii likes stars. Does Hideki like stars?" She asked no one...
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is my first try at Chobits fanfiction, so please be easy with the flames. n-n; This story takes place somewhere between the end of book 2, and the middle of book 3. Because I only have up to book 3. o.o; Ok, here goes.

-

"Chii, I'm going to the the store." Hideki called.

Chii looked over the back of the couch, "Can Chii come?"

"No, stay here, Chii." He answered.

"Why can Chii not come with Hideki?" Chii asked as Hideki pulled on his coat.

"Because, it's raining, and you can't be getting wet." He answered.

"Why can Chii not get wet?" She asked.

"Because..." He paused, "You're not... Like me. I'm a human, and you're a... Machine. You might break." Chii's smile faded. "Sorry, Chii..."

"No, Hideki is right." Chii said, her mouth forming a frown, "Chii is not like Hideki..." She sat down on the couch, and watched the rain. "Maybe someday, Chii will be like Hideki..." She followed a drop of rain on the window with her finger.

"Maybe..." Hideki said, "Cya later, Chii."

"Good bye, Hideki."

Chii watched him walk away, until he was just another shadow in the rain.

"Chii wants to be like Hideki..." Chii whispered.

She got up, and turned on the television. The news was on, and it was showing the weather. "-wind and rain until later in the week. Not a very good day to be out. Back to the news."

"Weather lady says it's not a good day for Hideki to be out..." Chii said, speaking to no one. "Weather lady said it's cold..." Her voice faded to a whisper.

"Crap! I can't even see in this rain!" Hideki said, wishing he had an umbrella. Quickening his pace to a run, he ducked under the shelter of a building. He stopped, and shook the rain off his head. "Well, that was fun..." He complained. Hideki walked into the store, and grabbed a basket.

"Hideki!" He heard someone call from behind him. Hideki turned around, to have a girl give him a jump-hug.

"Mrwwu Rmrashunn." He said, his face being smashed by her arms.

She looked confused, "What?" Looking down, she saw she was crushing his head. "Oh! Sorry!" She let go of his head. "What did you say?"

Hideki took a relieved breath of air, and said, "I said, Hello, Yumi-chan."

"Oooohhhh..." She said. "Hiya!" Yumi waved excitedly at him. "So what'cya doin'?" She asked.

"Buying groceries for me and Chii." He answered, "Well, actually, just for me, since Chii doesn't eat." Hideki corrected himself.

"Yeah... She doesn't eat... Because she's a persocom..." Yumi said. Her eyes showed that normal thing whenever he mentioned persocoms. What had happened to her?

Hideki didn't know exactly what to say. "Yumi, I'm sorry." But he tryed anyway.

Hideki walked out of the store. "Stupid lady at the counter didn't know the price of HALF THE FRIGGIN' CRAP I BOUGHT!" He yelled at no one. "And it's still raining." He paused for a moment, and ran into the rain.

"Chii likes to watch the rain. It reminds Chii of stars falling at her. Stars are pretty. Chii likes stars. Does Hideki like stars?" Chii asked the rain. "Chii likes to sit outside and look at the stars. It makes Chii happy." She touched a drop of rain that was on the other side of the window, "Chii likes the rain."

-

AN: Like I said, first Chobits fanfiction for me. And I will write more, since this first chapter has pretty much no plot. But I just had to split it there, or you're have one HUGE chapter. Sorry. n-n;


	2. A crash of thunder

AN: Gah... Sorry it took forever to write this! I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure how to write it, you know what I mean? Oh well, here goes! ...No wait...

NOW here it goes! n-n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Crap. I still can't see." Hideki grumbled to himself. "Wonder how long this rain is supposed to last?" He looked up at the clouds for a second, before walking down the sidewalk in the direction of his house. "No real use running. I'm already wet, I guess. And all the food's in containers... Um... I think." He said to himself.

"Still, Chii cannot see why Hideki would go out in this rain, if weatherlady said not to. Maybe Hideki likes the rain as much as Chii likes to watch it?" Chii asked no one. She was still talking to herself. She sat by the window waiting for Hideki, like a dog waits for his child to return from school. Then there was a loud crash. "That was a big sound! Was that the 'thunder' that Hideki told Chii about before?"

"I thought it would be clearing up by now, but it looks worse actually. Man, I wish I had an umbrella. It's kinda cold now..." Hideki said to himself, while waiting for the stoplight to let him cross. "Well, at least I have my jacket, thanks to Chii." He said, laughing slightly, "Where would I be without her? Cold I guess... Heh..." The light changed to red, and the cars stopped, allowing him to cross. "Thank you! Finally..." Hideki said, and walked across. But then, he heard the sound of tires speeding across pavement. Hideki heard the sound of metal hitting something, but then his world went away. All the colors faded, everything disappeared, until all he could see was black.

"The 'thunder' scared Chii. That was a big sound. That was a big 'thunder'." She said, hugging a pillow. "Chii doesn't like the 'thunder' very much." She looked at the VCR clock; it was flashing 12:00. "Did the thunder scare the clock too?" Chii got up, and sat by the VCR. "It will be ok... Um... VCR clock. The thunder is gone now. It scared Chii too though!" Nothing happened. "Maybe VCR clock isn't scared of the thunder?" Chii turned on the TV. "Maybe TV will calm the VCR clock down, so it stops blinking?"

"...A police chase began in town today. The criminal was last seen speeding down 3rd street." The reporter said. A man walked up, and handed her a few papers. "Oh, wait. I've got news that..." She paused, and read the top paper. "Oh. It seems that the chased car had a collision with a teenaged boy. Let's go live to the scene." She said, and the camera switched to a chaotic scene on the street. It showed a boy on a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance.

"That boy reminds Chii of Hideki a little bit." She said, looking at the injured boy. "Chii wonders who he is."

A man with a microphone was asking a doctor about the details. "Has anyone identified the boy yet?" The reporter asked the doctor.

"Yes. A highschool girl told us that he is called Hideki Motosuwa." The doctor replied.

"...Hideki was hit by a car...?" Chii asked.

"What about him. Will he live?" The reporter asked.

The doctor said, "We're unsure of that at the moment. He was hit pretty bad, but we've seen people live through things like this before. So, we're not sure."

Chii turned off the television. "TV says Hideki might die..." She said. She got up, and looked out the window. "Hideki said for Chii to stay here..." She got up, and walked to the door. "But Chii has to see if Hideki is ok. Chii is sorry for not listening, Hideki!" She shouted, as if he could hear her. She grabbed one of Hideki's jackets, put it on, and flung the hood over her head, as she'd seen Hideki do before. Chii is a machine. Machines can't cry. That was the only thing stopping her from doing so.

Chii ran to the hospital, her mechanical map inside her hardrive guiding her. Finally she saw it, and ran in. She went to the front desk, but no one was there. "Chii needs to see Hideki please?" She asked. Nothing happened. She looked around, and saw a bell. "Ring bell for service." She read the sign above it out loud. Chii pressed the button on top of it down, and it made a "Bing!" sound. She heard someone call "I'm coming!" followed by a young lady walking out from a door behind the desk.

"Yes?" The nurse asked. "May I help you?"

Chii looked at her and said, "Can Chii see Hideki please?"

"Hideki... What's his last name?"

"Motosuwa is Hideki's last name."

"Thanks." She clicked a few times on her computer, and turned back to Chii. "I'm sorry, but Hideki Motosuwa is in the ICU."

"He's in an I see you?" Chii asked, pointing at herself, then the nurse.

"Um..." The nurse said. She noticed Chii's ears, and asked, "Are you Hideki Motosuwa's persocom?"

"Yes. Chii is Hideki's persocom. Hideki found Chii after Chii's memory was erased." She said, and made a wiping motion with her hands.

"...I see. Well then... An ICU is where a person goes if he or she's really hurt, and needs to be helped alot." The nurse said, trying to explain it as simply as possible, since she could see Chii didn't understand much.

"Will Hideki be ok?" Chii asked her.

The nurse looked back at the persocom. Even though she was just a machine, her face showed suprisingly human emotions. She looked worried, yet hopeful. There was even some fear in those childish eyes. "I don't know. I can't tell you. But you can sit in those chairs and wait for him, if you want."

"Ok... Chii will wait for Hideki. Chii will be there when Hideki walks out. Hideki will walk out. Hideki will see Chii again..." She said, and walked over to the chairs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AN: Hope you like it! Wow. I guess I'll get alot of reviews on this chapter, since I got ten reviews on the first one, and it didn't even have a plot! xD Ok, please review! n-n


End file.
